Angelic Dragon
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe, and slash! so reader beware! ^_^ A demon and an angel fall in love, but can it last? D/H; Hr/S slashie! :)
1. Default Chapter

'Ullo gang! Look, another fic! No, I haven't given up on "Changing Houses", I'm still doing it, but I'm doing this one also. ^_^ This is an alternative universe, obviously, and WILL contain slash, because I love it so ^_^  
As I have said before, flamers beware! I have flame guards named Wyvern and Bel who will take you down if you flame me! Flame at your own risk ^_~  
Yes this contains SLASH! Don't like it? Feel free to hit your back button now and get the hell outta here! ^_^ I have no interest in wasting my time reading any flames that'll just be distinguished by my friends anyway. Besides, I'm not going to listen to you, so why bother? I and the other slash-shippers have a right to like this kinda stuff, okay? Alright ^_^  
Now that we understand each other, on with the show! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Star, nor do I claim to. Thanks! :)  
  
  
In the bitter depths of hell, fire sprang from crevices and the screams of the damned echoed like a twisted song.   
  
Star walked over the red ground, not paying attention to either as her grey eyes checked the area in determination. Her large black wings ruffled in her agitation and she sighed. Catching sight of Blaise, she rushed over.  
  
"Blaise, have you seen Draco?"  
  
The other demon shook his head, causing his hair to flop carelessly on his forehead, "no, not since earlier. Why?"  
  
"His father is looking for him. You know what'll happen if Lucius finds out Draco's missing again."  
  
Blaise winced, "perfectly well. You could try checking you-know-where. He always goes there, you now."  
  
Star groaned, "why does he insist on going *there* all the time? It's so.. peaceful."  
  
"I don't know, but if your going to check you should right away. Want me to cover for you?"  
  
"As long as you can. I'll be back soon."  
  
Blaise watched Star run from him and towards the large gates which marked the edge of hell.   
  
When Star reached them, Marcus stepped in her way with his arms crossed.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
She glared at him, "Marcus, let me through. I have to find Draco."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because Lucius is looking for him, that's why! If Draco doesn't come back we'll *all* pay for it, you *know* that!"  
  
Marcus didn't look pleased, but he knew full-well that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He didn't want to face Lucius, that's for sure. The demon guard stepped back and the gates opened. Star took a deep breath to prepare herself, then hurriedly left hell.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco knelt in front of the clear water of the stream, looking into it. He stuck his finger in the crystal water, distorting his image as ripples moved over the surface. He pulled out his finger with a small smile, the water slowly settling back down. Once it had done so, he studied his reflection. His silver-blonde hair and fair skin made him look more angelic then demonic. His sparkling silver eyes adding to his beauty. Draco sighed, his smile fading. How he hated this, hated looking like he did. Demons weren't supposed to be like this. On his back, his large black wings were folded delicately.   
  
Draco blinked, seeing another face in the water which was like he'd never seen. It was another boy, with black hair and beautiful emerald eyes hidden behind glasses. Draco looked up, his breath catching in his throat as he saw the boy standing across the lake smiling at him. Draco was dressed in black, while the mystery boy wore white. The other boy also had wings, but his were made of the whitest of feathers. Draco stood slowly, studying the beautiful creature before him. A lightning scar marked the boy's forehead.  
  
"Hello," the boy smiled. "I'm Harry, what's your name?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Your not from around here."  
  
Draco knew the boy ment he was from hell, he nodded. "Neither are you."  
  
"Why're you here?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Harry crossed the stream and stood before him, "it does to me. You don't look like one of them."  
  
Draco stared into Harry's eyes, mesmerized. He'd never seen such emerald depths, they were beautiful, "I know.. it's my mum's fault."  
  
"Your mum?"  
  
Draco nodded, "my father had an affair with my mum, who was an angel like you. I was the result."  
  
"So your half then. Why live with your father?"  
  
"I'm his heir."  
  
Draco didn't know why he trusted the angel already, considering they just met. He wasn't normally one to just open up to anyone right away. Star was the only other demon that he was truthful with. But Harry wasn't a demon, he was an angel from heaven. His body radiated purity, which he represented.   
  
"Why do you have a scar?" Draco whispered, his gaze on the mark in Harry's flesh.  
  
The angel unconsciously ran a hand over his forehead, "a battle from long ago between my kind and yours." He studied Draco curiously, "your nothing like I imagined them to be."  
  
"How'd you imagine us?"  
  
"Ruthless."  
  
"I am ruthless," Draco smiled.  
  
"No," Harry smiled also, "your better then that."  
  
"Drac-- oh?" Star stopped short as she landed on the ground not far from the two. She blinked in surprise and confusion, "um.. "  
  
"Star!" Draco looked startled. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question." She looked at Harry uneasily, "I didn't mean to interupt.. but your father.. he's looking for you..."  
  
Draco looked back to Harry, "I have to go."  
  
Harry smiled, "I know."  
  
"Can I see you again?"  
  
"Alright. Come back here in two days, I'll be waiting."  
  
Star didn't say anything, studying Harry with nervous eyes. She remained silent as she and Draco quickly left, making their way back to the gates of their home.  
  
Harry waited until they were gone, then he too left.   
  
~*~  
  
As soon as he entered heaven, Harry was assualted with questions from Ron, another angel.  
  
"Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you! Why're you smiling like that?"  
  
Harry laughed, "calm down, Ron. It's nothing. I was just... admiring the view of earth."  
  
Ron snorted, "I don't see how you can be so fasinated with that horrid place."  
  
"It's not all horrid. There are some definite pluses to that place that you may just find appealing."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Harry." 


	2. 2

Look! The next chapter! Yay! ^_^ Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you guys! :)  
  
Special thanks to: Goddess Shinigami(I discussed the movie issue with you already ^_^ and thanks! :), Sirena Farren(I hope so! :), Cat Samwise(I don't mind ^_^ thank you! your great ^-^), earnest(thanks:), queen of the bitch people(hehe, love the name ^_^ I liked "Hogwarts the Untold Story^^ and thank you! ^-^), Pheonixx(glad you like it!^_^), Flaming Kitty(me? talent? aw thanks! that means so much to me ^_^ yeah, but I like strange ^_~)  
  
  
Draco sighed, leaving his father's "office" deep in the recesses of their home. It was another talk about the importance of serving their master. Draco could care less about Him, he had more important things to concern himself with.  
  
"Your out of your mind," a voice said accusingly.  
  
Draco stopped and turned, facing Star, "what're you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Draco. I'm not like those other buffoons you spend time with. How could you turn your back on us by seeing that angel?"  
  
"Do you mind?!" Draco hissed, grabbing Star's arm and pulling her away from anyone who might be in listening range. He stopped in an alcove before letting her go and turning to her. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't let everyone know!"  
  
Star crossed her arms, "maybe they should. *Someone* has to knock some sense into your head."  
  
"Look," he sighed, "first of all, Harry came to me. Second I want to know more about him."  
  
"Why? We know plenty."  
  
"We know nothing! All we know is that they're supposedly everything we hate. I don't hate him, Star."  
  
"You don't know him."  
  
"But I'd like to."  
  
She shook her head, "Draco, you know I'd do anything for you because your my best friend, but this is just wrong."  
  
"What's wrong about it? The fact that for once in my life I have a chance to learn something new? To change who I am?"  
  
"No. The fact that he's an angel and if your father or the master finds out it'll mean nothing but trouble for you. Do you think I want to see that happen?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Alright--"  
  
"But that just means that it'll be a secret between you and me."  
  
"Huh? But Draco--!"  
  
"Thanks, Star. I knew I could count on you." Draco gave her a quick hug then hurried away.  
  
Star watched him go, her mouth open. She groaned, "oh no. I can sense trouble already."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was worried about her son, Harry. It wasn't that he was in trouble or anything, not that she knew of, anyway. It was just that he seemed so.. different. His eyes had a light in them that she never saw before, and his smile had somehow become wider and more genuine then she had ever seen it be. She told her concern to her close friend, Narcissa. The other angel just smiled at this.  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons," Narcissa said happily. "Your his mother, what does your instinct tell you?"  
  
Lily turned her head to watch her son as he sat and talked with a bunch of his friends. He seemed easier to make laugh and absolutely more prepared to smile.   
  
"If I didn't know better," she said, starting to smile as well, "I'd say he was in love."  
  
Narcissa giggled, "could very well be. But with who?"  
  
"Good question. I'll have to see who he spends time with. Oh this is so exciting Narcissa! My son, in love!"  
  
"Do you think his father would have a clue as to who the lucky angel is?"  
  
"James? Notice something like this?" Lily laughed. "Not in a million years! He didn't even catch on that *I* liked him until Remus had to spell it out for him!"  
  
Narcissa giggled, "that's men for you." Her smile diminished a little as she thought of her own son. "I hope Draco's all right. I miss him so much."  
  
Lily put an apologetic hand on her friend's arm, "I'm so sorry, Nar. I shouldn't have--"  
  
"Oh don't be silly. You have a right to be excited about Harry, and your lucky to have him so close to your side." Narcissa shook her head, as if trying to clear it, "it's my own doing that led to this. But do you know something, Lily?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't regret it one bit. Draco is perfect in every way, even if he is with his father instead of me. He'll always be my son, and I'll always have a special place for him."  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears, and she hugged the other angel, "Oh Narcissa, that was beautiful. Do you think I'll ever be as good of a mother as you? To be able to care for my son like that--"  
  
Narcissa smiled, "Lily, you already give Harry so much love. Don't ever look down upon what's already there."  
  
"Thank you," Lily beamed. "Now, let's set our minds to discovering Harry's little secret, shall we?"  
  
"Oh how sneaky of us," Narcissa laughed.   
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know what some readers might be thinking. "How can Harry be in love already? He and Draco just met!" That's true. But maybe it was love at first sight? Only I know for sure! ^_~  



	3. 3

Yay! ff.net is coming back! looks sorta weird tho O_o anways! sorry this chapter took so long ^^;  
  
Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! ^_^  
  
  
"I'm telling you, Justin, I know what I saw."  
  
"Sure, Cho. Whatever you say."  
  
The two teens were walking along a dirt path near the forest as they discussed one thing or another. Suddenly, Cho stopped. Justin, noticing she wasn't paying attention to him anymore, stopped as well and looked at her questionably.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The girl pointed, and Justin followed her finger. He saw a boy standing on the grass a few feet away staring out over the scenery. The sun reflected off his beautifully silvery-blonde hair, the wind ruffling it just so.  
  
"Isn't he gorgeous?" Cho smiled.  
  
Justin smirked. "Someone better warn that boy."  
  
"Warn him? About what?"  
  
"Lover girl Cho is on the prowl."  
  
Cho smacked him as he laughed. "You prat. I'm not *that* bad."  
  
"Your aren't?" Justin mocked surprise. "Could have fooled me! Cho, your a nice girl and all. But damn! You go after every cute guy in a ten mile radius!"  
  
"Your just jealous, Finch-Fletchly."  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. "You caught me, Chang. I'm jealous." He took her arm and dragged her away. "Come on, lets go before you make a fool of yourself or something."  
  
Draco turned his head to watch the two walk away. He suppressed a shudder.  
  
"I hate humans."  
  
"They're not all bad, you know."  
  
Draco turned at the voice, smiling as Harry walked over to him. The angel, like him, had 'shed' his wings for the day. Just so no one would know who they were.  
  
"Of course you'd say that. And I thought you were going to be here before me."  
  
Harry stopped next to him, smiling. "I was."  
  
"You were? Then why didn't you--"  
  
"I was watching you."  
  
"Like what you see?" Draco raised an eyebrow teasingly.  
  
"More then you know, I think."  
  
The two settled down next to each other on the grass, just talking about anything that came up. Harry told Draco what it was like in the heavens, like how the clouds felt like pillows and what it felt like to fly through a diamond-filled sky. In turn, Draco told Harry all about what it was like down below. How the fire seemed to grow from the ground like grass, and how screams always came from the cells. Harry shuddered at this.  
  
"How can you stand it?" he asked.  
  
Draco shrugged. "You get used to it."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
After that, they stayed silent. They liked the peacefulness that was between them, despite the fact they were supposed to hate each other. Harry definitely didn't hate Draco. He found the demon to be very.. likable. He wasn't exactly sure, but he thought he even maybe liked Draco more then he wanted to admit. This scared him, because he knew that such a thing would not be looked upon as right from anyone, especially not Dumbledore, the high angel.  
  
"I should go," he said, standing.  
  
"Already?" Draco seemed disappointed as he too, stood.  
  
Harry nodded. "It's getting late and everyone will wonder what's kept me."  
  
He turned to go, but stopped as Draco grabbed his wrist.  
  
"When can I see you again?" he asked.  
  
Harry turned to look at him, his eyes sad. "Don't do this, Draco."  
  
"Do what? Want to see you again?" The demon pulled Harry to him. "There's something about you, Harry. Something that feels intoxicating, and I can't get enough of it. Or of you. Please, I need to see you again."  
  
Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, staring into Draco's gray eyes. He felt lost. It was a nice feeling, but scary too. "Soon. I don't know when."  
  
"How will I know?"  
  
"I'll find a way to tell you. I have to go now."  
  
He tried to pull away, but Draco didn't release him.  
  
"Drac--"  
  
Harry was cut off as Draco kissed him. He closed his eyes, kissing back. The need to breath made Draco break slowly away. The boys stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Harry stepped back, his lips tingling.   
  
"I.. see you soon, Draco."  
  
The demon waited until Harry was gone before taking off for home.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione lowered gracefully to the ground, her beautifully white wings folding behind her before temporarily disappearing. She walked up to the figure already there, their back to her.  
  
"You came," they said softly.  
  
"I had to," Hermione replied. "You know I can't stay away."  
  
"And if your caught?"  
  
"I won't be."  
  
The figure turned to her, a softness that was reserved only for the angel reflecting in their eyes. Hermione smiled as she stepped forward into their arms, closing her eyes as her love's lips met her own in a sweet kiss. This was truly heaven to Hermione, the times that she could spend carefree with the one she loved. Few and far between as those times were.   
  
After a few more kisses, they released each other.  
  
"You have to go now," the figure told Hermione.  
  
She held their hands in her own, kissing their fingers. "I don't want to," she said.  
  
"They'll notice your gone."  
  
"No they won't."  
  
"They will," her love insisted. "I don't want you to get into any unnecessary trouble because of me."  
  
"I love you," Hermione said, not missing how her love's body stiffened. "And deep inside, I know that you love me, too."  
  
"You don't know what your saying."  
  
"Oh, but I do." Hermione kissed the figure once more, then stepped back. Her eyes remained locked with the ones that watched her as her wings appeared on her back. "I want to see you again, soon."  
  
Her love closed their eyes briefly, "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"I do love you," Hermione said. "And soon, everyone else will know it too. I'm not ashamed of how I feel. I'm yours, and your mine. You know this as well as I do."  
  
Hermione then lifted into the air, and flew away. Her beautiful wings glittering like magic.   
  
Star waited until she was gone before her own black wings appeared on her back. She smiled softly. "Yes, I know."   
  
~*~  
Crystal(author lol): oooohhh, what's this?  
  
Star: that's what *I'd* like to know!  
  
Crystal: ::hides behind Sakura:: it's her fault!  
  
Sakura(muse ^_^): aw, you know you like Hermione, Star! ^_^  
  
Star: whatever ¬¬;  
  
Crystal: hehe ^__^ I just can't help myself  
  
Sakura: gotta love those twists in the plot!  
  
Star: anymore twists and this whole story will be one big pretzal!  
  
Sakura: mmm, pretzals ^____^  
  
Crystal and Star: Oo; 


	4. 4

I have an announcment to make! ^_^ Those of you who love the Harry/Draco pairing, I'd like to say that Klee and I have started a egroup club called BOHDL! That stands for "Believers of Harry/Draco Love"! ^_^ Interested? Like I hope you are ^_^ Well, just go here and join!: 'groups.yahoo.com/group/BOHDL/' You need a Yahoo account first, tho ^^ Please join? ^__^ One more note thingy, I was asked by a reviewer what the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were, since that the Slytherins were demons and the Gryffindors were angels. They're humans, as I put in the last chapter ^_^  
  
Special thanks to: ines(thank you! ^_^ and I totally agree, they're so cute! ^_^), Ambrosius(will do! ^_~), Goddess Shinigami(hey! I miss you ^_^ it's ok I didn't get a card from you, I completely understand. email me sometime, k? ^_^), xfasciXnationx(thank you! I appreciate your kind feedback ^_^ call me stupid, but what does "*g*" mean, anyway? grin? ^^), Klee(hey! ^_^ you know I will ^_~), Trunks(awww ::blushing:: you flatter me so ^__^ yup! Star is certainly a female Draco, but that's what we love about her ^_~ faithful readers? hehe, you make me wanna make a fanclub! ^_^ ::laughing:: just kidding :), Saotomealita(thank you! ^_^ and yes I sure did ^_^ I've never seen that movie, but I love the line :), Ryo0oki(hii!! ^_^ I love your angel story! it's so good! ^__^ you drew a pic? ohohoh!! can I see? please email me! ^_^), HPMystery(hehe. well, he looks WAY too cute to be a full demon. I mean, that silvery-blonde hair? those gray eyes? just ignore the fact that Star has the same color hair and eyes ^^; don't kill me, I'll be good! ^^ plus if you kill me, you'll never get the rest ^__^), coriander(it's not finished yet, but it is continued ^_^ I'll email you :)   
  
Oh! And if you like the idea of Draco being an angel, check out Ryo0oki's fic, "Learning to Breath". It rocks! ^_~  
  
  
"Master, you wished to see me?" Star asked, bowing in front of the head demon before her.  
  
"Ah, Star," he said, his voice low, "I wish to know what is going on with Draco."  
  
"Going on, my Lord?"  
  
"There is something strange about him, he's acting differently. I'm assuming you know what it is, since you are close to him."  
  
"I.." Star paused. There was no way she could tell the truth! Draco would be severely punished if their master found out he was seeing an angel on good terms. So would she, come to think of it. "..I.. I don't know, my Lord."  
  
A low growl was her only warning before she was lifted off the floor, a clawed hand around her throat.   
  
"Find out, then!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort," Star forced out.  
  
She was thrown to the floor, wincing as her arm was cut on the rough ground.  
  
"Get out of my site," the head demon, Voldemort, spat. "But remember, Star, I expect you to carry out your duty as my child of darkness. Unless you'd rather spend eternity as a human?"  
  
"No, my Lord!" Star gasped, pushing herself to her feet. "Please, no!"  
  
"Then go! And do as your told!"  
  
After respectfully bowing, the girl demon rushed from her master's presence.  
  
~*~  
  
"He's serious about it, Draco," Star said, standing before her friend. She ignored the blood that ran down her arm, coating her skin. She was a demon, yes, but even they bled like any other creature.  
  
"I don't care," Draco replied. "Voldemort can't control what I feel, Star. And I need Harry."  
  
"You just met him!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's almost as if we were meant to be, you know?"  
  
"No, I don't know. And I don't care to. Draco, love is nothing you should be concerning yourself with at a time like this. Aren't you even concerned about what would happen if Voldemort found out? Not only you would be in danger, but Harry would be too!"  
  
"He won't hurt Harry, I won't allow it."  
  
"Are you listening to yourself?! You think that you can stand up to the master by yourself?? The only one who has ever succeeded is that Head Angel prat, Dumbledore! He'd destroy you with a mere glance!"  
  
At Draco's silence, Star sighed and walked over to him. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly with her eyes closed.  
  
"Draco, please, listen to me for once. I know that you feel strongly for Harry, but I beg you, don't risk everything for someone you can't have.. Please. Draco, I'm scared you'll be hurt."  
  
Draco was startled when he felt Star's body shivering against him. She was crying. Since when did Star's heart of ice allow her to cry? And for him?   
  
"Star.." he murmured, hugging her back as his wings closed around her. "I'll be okay, I promise you. I can't stay away from Harry, I need him. I don't know why, but I do."  
  
"I understand," Star whispered, tears running down her face. "And as your friend, I'll do all I can to help you." Star didn't understand the concept of love, but her mind drifted to Hermione at the thought. Did she love the angel, like Draco cared for Harry? She didn't know, but she had a feeling that she'd find out soon enough.  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal: and there you have it ^_^  
  
Sakura: next time, find out what's going on through Harry's mind! And if Lily and Narcissa have discovered the boy's secret yet ^_~ And what of Hermione? Eh, who knows. ^_^  
  
Crystal: I know I don't ^^; Happy Holidays everyone! :) 


	5. 5

This story is really starting to make me feel sad for the two star-crossed lovers. It's got to be the most tear-jerky of all my stories thus far ^_^;  
  
Special thanks to: Klee(not unless I say so ^_~), Scratches(you can post this fic on your site, it's kewl with me! ^_~ yeah! go D/H and S/H! ^__^), Goddess(I'm glad you like it! ^_^), SoulSister(whoohoo!! I'm a fav author! thank you so much!!! :), Penelope-Z(Fred/George acting as one being? I'm confused ^^), HarryPotterCC1(thank you! ^_^), Genesis(glad you like :), Ryo0oki(I'm so happy you can stand her, I know that some people don't like OC's. but thats because so many of them are Mary Sues. ::gag:: but Star's not ^^ I really wanna see that pic! ^_^), Hehe!(don't hate me, I'm just a poor little writer ^^), @_@(I did ^_^), angel wings and painless death(I'm happy you like the Star/Herm twist thingee ^_^), electricbluecat(thank you! ^_^ it comes from playing by myself as a child LOL ^_^), Trunks(control the fate of the world? oh kewl!! I'm the master of the world!! ::lightning cracks:: LOL ^_^ yay! you like the Star/Herm thingee thing! ^_^ wai!! a chocolate covered Draco!! ::glomps him, nevermind the fact he's covered in chocolate:: so sweet! ^_^ Draco: ^^; Harry: ::pout:: heeey, he's mine! Crystal: I'll share! ^_^ Harry: ok! ^__^ Draco: ^^;;;), Slytherin Repute(aww, thank you! ^__^), Goddess Shinigami(thanks! ^_^ yes, let's beat him with a stick ^_~), whitebearwrites(Joe! ::glomp:: yeah, if only ::sob sob::), Lady Geuna(oh yeah, both Draco and Harry are so damn hot! ^__^), xfasciXnationx(thank you and ok! ^_~), Ghost Dancer(I don't wanna die! ::sob sob:: I wrote more :), HPMystery(yes, Voldie was being a poopie by being mean to Star ^_^ spending eternity as a human is definitely something Star would hate ^_^ that's like threatening to turn her into a muggle ^_~ oh yes, I'm sure ^_^), angelstar(indeed I do, and why? it's because they're so damn cute together!! ^_____^ thank you! :), xfasciXnationx(hi again! ^_^ yes you can have more hehe ^_~), mandraco(nope, that's not what it means ^_^ I titled it 'Angelic Dragon' because Draco means Dragon, and he "looks more angelic than demonic", as I put in chapter one ^_^), MiZ PuNk(you know, I've never even seen Little Nicky, but it is kinda like it ^_^ I made his mother angelic because he's too gorgeous to be totally demon ^_~)  
  
More Disclaimers: I just want to say that Kaleb DOES NOT belong to me! she's a creation of my friend Klee, so you have to ask her if you want to use Kaleb. thank you ^_^  
  
  
Harry was sitting by himself in the Heavens, lost in his own thoughts. His fingers brushed over his lips for the umpteenth time, and he smiled as he remembered how Draco had kissed him. It was surprising at first, to feel the fluttering of his heart at such a simple thing like a kiss. Perhaps it was the fact that Draco was a demon, and kissing him would definitely be frowned upon by the other angels. But Harry couldn't bring himself to care what the others thought. He liked having a secret that only he and one other being knew, it was a high to be in love with someone he wasn't supposed to.  
  
Whoa. *Love*?  
  
Harry blinked, confusion taking over his features. Since when was love a part of it? He'd just met Draco not that long ago. But there was that saying about love at first sight. Perhaps that was what was happening here? Harry knew that Draco must feel *something* for him, or else the demon wouldn't have kissed him. It was all so confusing!  
  
"Harry!"  
  
The boy was knocked out of his thoughts as someone hugged him tightly from behind. Only one angel had glomping power like the one that was being displayed at the moment.  
  
"Hi, Kaleb."  
  
Kaleb grinned, releasing the boy and sitting beside him. "What're you thinking about with such a dreamy look on your face?" The girl angel gasped, "could Harrykins be in looooove?"  
  
There was that word again.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Oh come on, Harry. I know what the signs are, and your displaying all of them. The dreamy look, the blushing, the sparkling eyes. You've got it bad," Kaleb said. "So.. who is he?"  
  
"*He*?"  
  
"Well, yeah. You do play for that side."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Kaleb sighed with a grin, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders, "please. You think *I* wouldn't know? Harry, you're talking to Kaleb here! I know all."  
  
Harry smirked, "all, huh? I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Okay, then, deny my greatness if you want to," Kaleb said dramatically. "But I still know what's going on here. So, why don't you cut to the chase and tell me who he is? Is he gorgeous?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah," Harry said, before catching himself. "I mean--!"  
  
"I knew it!" Kaleb laughed. "Tell me more! Where'd you meet? What'd you say? What'd *he* say? Have you kissed yet? Did he kiss you or did you kiss him? Did--"  
  
Harry cut off the girl's ramblings by slapping his hand over her mouth, rolling his emerald eyes.  
  
"Will you take a breather before you pass out, already? And what makes you think I'd tell you anything?"  
  
"Because I'm your best friend!" Kaleb pushed the boy's hand away.  
  
"You are not."  
  
"Okay, then. Because I'm Fred and George's girlfriend, and I need to gossip!"  
  
"Why don't you gossip with Hermione, then?"  
  
"Can't, she's not here."  
  
"She leaves a lot."  
  
"Yes she does. But we're not talking about her we're talking about *you*. Now stop changing the subject and tell me!"  
  
"There's nothing really to tell," Harry insisted. "We met. I like him. He likes me. Satisfied?"  
  
"No. Is he an Angel?"  
  
At Harry's silence, Kaleb gasped.  
  
"He's not a human, is he? Oh Harry, falling in love with a human is strictly--"  
  
"He's not a human."  
  
"That's a relief. But wait, if he's not a human and he's not an Angel, the only other thing for him to be is a..." the girl's eyes widened, "a *Demon*?! That's even worse then a human!!"  
  
"Kaleb, will you hush?!" Harry once again covered her mouth. "Don't you think I know that? And I swear, I didn't mean to fall for him. But I saw him on Earth, and we started talking, and.. well.."  
  
The girl's normally mischievous and cheerful eyes took on a sad hue, looking at him in sympathy.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," Harry said, releasing her and looking away. "I'm not doing anything wrong."  
  
"You really believe that? You know this relationship will not be taken lightly by the others. And have you stopped to consider how the other demons will take to this? I highly doubt they'll congratulate the boy on a job well done."  
  
"That's for us to deal with, Kaleb. Just please, leave me. I have some things to think about."  
  
The girl angel stood, "I'll leave you alone, for now. And I won't tell anyone. But please, think about what your doing."  
  
Harry waited until Kaleb had gone, before burying his face in his hands. He knew that what he was doing would be considered wrong by everyone. But how could he deny what his heart was telling him? That his place, however 'wrong' it might be, was with Draco. The demon who owned his heart. 


End file.
